Notes of Mega Man X
=Mega Man X Tricks and Data= *Mega Man X tricks (TASVideos Link) *Mega Man X data (TASVideos Link) =Possible Improvements to 100% Run= Listed by '''dezbeast' and Hero of the Day from the TASVideos forums'' Intro stage * At the part where I jumped near the end of the downslope, if you wait a bit later before jumping you can save 1 frame. * The part where I get damaged by the cars can be done 2 or 3 frames faster, but I don't know how. * See if you can get the Vile fight done faster. Though it was 12 frames faster than Fractal's any% run, I'm not 100% sure it's optimized to the fullest. Chill Penguin * At the part with the ostrich looking enemies shoot the second ostrich and dash one extra time before jumping. That will save 1 frame. * At the first high metal stump, I was dashing before I made the jump. Doing so required me to press back 4 frames. If you dash jump and land at your jumping spot you'll only have to press back twice, saving 2 frames. Boomer Kuwanger *Boss battle is the only improvement that I know of in this level. If you manage to beat BK as fast as Fractal did, you'll save 6 frames. Storm Eagle * Right after getting the head armor, wall jump from the right. That will save at least 7 frames. And when reaching the top, wall jump from the left. That will save 3 frames. * At the part right before reaching the 3 platforms suspended in mid-air, dash one extra time and land in the middle platform. That will save 1 frame. Spark Mandrill * If you're lucky, you may be able shave off 8 frames at the miniboss. You just have to hit it 4 times instead of 3 before you land on the ground. * I know that the spark mandrill heart tank can be collected a bunch of frames faster. After dashing off the left most ledge, a boomerrang can be fired upward that will grab the tank. You don't need to make X hug the wall to grab it. Armored Armadillo * When dash jumping off of the carts make sure you do it as early as possible so that you have as much time in the air as you can. When you're in the air you go the speed of the dash plus the speed of cart. I didn't realize that the first time through and lost around 13 frames by not doing it. * At the end when you die from the bird, make sure the cart doesn't go by. It causes 6 frames of lag. Sting Chameleon * Manipulate SC to jump lower and you'll save 4 frames. Chill Penguin revisited * When you approach the first enemy with the axe, you can bypass the metal trunk in front of it without the trunk stopping your horizontal movement by using Rolling Shield on it. That will save 6 frames. Armored Armadillo revisited * I see no errors this time around, however I suggest you try out the strategy that Hero of the Day posted. It could be faster. Sigma 3 * If you have better luck with the lag in this stage, you can gain a couple more frames. Sigma 4 * The wall climbing can be done 1 frame faster.